


Sexy Birthday Surprise

by HeichouSabre (FirstClass_Sabre)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belated Erwin's B'day stuff?, Bondage, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Honestly I love these boys, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Ultra late but at least I finally finished it, erurimike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstClass_Sabre/pseuds/HeichouSabre
Summary: I'm not fantastic with titles but that and the tags are pretty much what this oneshot involves, lmao. I started kinktober 2019 very late but I figured, feck it, I'm just gonna keep on working on it. Also decided to put multiple prompts into this oneshot as well. A lot of it works well together anyway :'DNot beta'd, so please do forgive any grammatical errors and the likes.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615408
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Sexy Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fantastic with titles but that and the tags are pretty much what this oneshot involves, lmao. I started kinktober 2019 very late but I figured, feck it, I'm just gonna keep on working on it. Also decided to put multiple prompts into this oneshot as well. A lot of it works well together anyway :'D
> 
> Not beta'd, so please do forgive any grammatical errors and the likes.

Mike finished checking Erwin's leather cuffs, ensuring they weren't too tight. "Feeling comfortable?" he asked his husband with a smirk tugging at his lips. He had positioned the chair to face the bed, his husband wearing nothing but his briefs.

"I am," he answered with a returning smirk, testing his bonds. Finding them to be solid, he quirked an eyebrow, "what are you planning to do?"

The taller man hummed, "just a simple plan... you will find out in a little bit. You just wait and find out, hm?" Straightening up, he turned to leave the room. "Won't be a minute." Leaving the door ajar so he could hear Erwin in case the man needed him.

It wasn't long til Mike returned but he wasn't alone. A shorter man following him, wearing a pair of black thigh highs and garters to hold them up over his pale legs. Black lace underpants and a silky dressing gown flowing behind him, framing his slender form.

Erwin's breath hitched when he recognised the shorter man from the local kink club they regularly attend. Chains clinking under the seat as he shifted. He hadn't expected to see him at their house.

Neither of them acknowledged Erwin as Mike guided their guest backwards to the edge of the bed. He leaned over to give him a brief kiss then inhaled his scent. There was a faint hint of lavender and Earl Grey tea. Mike let out a chuckle, "you smell good."

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Couldn't help it," he smirked, "now why don't you get up further onto the bed, Levi?"

Levi. He finally got a name to the grumpy man's face. Hands twitching to reach out but the chains stopped him short with a rattle. Soon, things clicked into place. Finally understanding what is happening as his husband climbed onto the bed shortly after Levi had made himself comfortable. The man easily dwarfing Levi with his large muscular frame. He wished it was his hands roaming over the smaller man's body instead of Mike's. A frustrated groan escaped his throat.

Sliding his hands up Levi's torso, he hooked his thumbs under the lapels of the silk gown, slipping them back over his shoulders. He let out a pleased sound as Levi tilted his head to the side to show more of his neck, immediately taking the offering. Kissing and mouthing down his neck to his collarboned. Hands continuing to strip the man of his gown. Dropping it off to one side of the bed.

Levi moaned softly as the bigger man continued to explore his body, lightly digging his nails into Mike's back. Eliciting a moan from him. "So perfect," he breathed, body arching into those expert touches. "Had always dreamed of getting fucked by someone like you. People always treated me like glass because of my stature. So goddamn tiring."

He grinned, a hand sliding up Levi's leg to hook a finger under one of the garter straps and snapped it against the flesh. The sound making his clothed cock twitch. "Their loss. Isn't it?" he stated with a chuckle, "I will give you the fucking you so much desire..." Dipping his head down to lick and suck at a nipple, causing Levi to arch under him. "A beautiful man like you deserve the time of his life~ I'm sure my dear husband will also agree..." At that moment, he glances up to Erwin who have been trying to stay still despite the huge boner he was sporting in his skin hugging brief shorts. Pupils blown. A wet patch seeping through his underwear.

"Yeah... I'm sure he does," he purred, also looking at Erwin with a smirk tugging at his lips. Giving his attention back to Mike, he raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Why don't we move the show on?"

"So soon?" Mike rumbled teasingly, a hand sliding up to the lace underpants. "You've barely had these on long enough for me to admire your delicious ass in them..." Moving his hand to palm at the erection. He squeezed it firmly to draw a sound out of Levi. "Hmmm, I suppose we could move the show on."

"Please do." Pushing his crotch up into the hand. "Fuck me with your big fat cock," he moaned into Mike's ear, also making himself heard by Erwin.

Leaning over to the bedside table, he grabbed the tube of lube and dropped it next to Levi. "You want it bad, huh? Tell us how much you want me to fuck you." He shifted his focus to removing Levi's underpant, unclipping the garters but leaving the thigh highs on.

"I want you to stuff my tight hole with your cock. And fuck me hard," he began, pausing to raise his hips hips for his underpants to be removed. "Fuck me so hard that I will be feeling it for days!"

Erwin let out a desperate sound. Unable to touch himself as he tugged at his restraints. His brief showing a large wet patch from his weeping cock.

The sight made Mike move faster, Levi's filthy words making his cock twitch. Coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube, "oh, I will fuck you so hard, alright." He grinned as he lifted one of Levi's legs and teased at the hole with his lubed finger. Taking his time to coat the hole generously before pressing in slowly when Levi nodded his consent for him to proceed. The finger sinking in easily, the sight made Mike groan. "Taking my finger so nicely... I cannot wait until I can sink my cock into you." Gradually adding more fingers until he considered Levi ready for his cock. Releasing the smaller man's leg, he tugged off his briefs, letting his impressive cock spring free of its confines.

Both men watched Mike slip on a condom and apply a liberal layer of lube, pumping himself a few times. Erwin moaning at the sight of Mike playing with his cock. Levi simply raised his hips and spread his cheeks as a silent invitation.

Mike lined himself up with Levi's hole and slowly pushed in with small thrusts. Pausing whenever Levi needed a moment to get himself adjusted until he is completely buried to the balls, the walls around his cock squeezing down for a moment. A groan rumbled in his chest at the sensations. Unable to keep still for any longer, he pulled back until only the tip is still inside and snapped his hips forward, causing Levi to throw his head back with a shout.

He had never felt so full. The cock felt so wonderfully thick, dragging along the walls of his ass with every thrust. It wasn't too lengthy, not too thick, but just perfect. "F-fuck, M-Mike. More!" he moaned loudly. Then let out an undignified sound as he is manhandled into a position where Mike could hold onto his legs and fuck him harder. "A-at least warn me, you fucking asshole! Ah!" At that moment, Mike had found his prostate.

"Hmm, what was that?" he asked, voice dripping with dark amusement. Just as Levi attempted to repeat his last line, he nailed the man's prostate again. And continued to hit it every time. Driving Levi to orgasm faster. Fucking him with everything he's got, knowing the smaller man wouldn't break.

Levi couldn't make a single coherent sound, his cock leaking onto his stomach. He could feel his orgasm reaching its peak. All it took was for Mike to engulf his cock with a hand, come spurting in thick ropes. Head thrown back in a choked shout.

Mike fucked him right through it, until he climaxed. Biting down on Levi's shoulder with a deep growl. Eventually letting go to catch his breath, admiring the impressions of his teeth in the pale flesh.

A desperate sound caused both men to look up, seeing a very flustered and horny Erwin. The man straining at his padded cuffs. His brief showing a large patch of precum soaking through.

"Oh my..." Levi clicked his tongue, sounding very fucked out but the teasing lilt still remained in his voice. "Your man need some attention~"

"That he does..." Mike answered amusedly as he pulled himself free. Promptly removing the condom, making sure to not accidentally spill the contents then tying it off to be thrown into the bin. "Perhaps you can give him some attention. If I recall... you have said you have other skills you've wanted to show off?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, Levi carefully crawled off the bed to approach Erwin. "Hello blondie. You look like you need a little help getting off." He reached down to lightly trace the outline of Erwin's very stiff cock. "I believe your husband said today is your birthday..." Lowering himself to the floor so he is kneeling between Erwin's muscular thighs. "If you are okay with it... I would like to suck this very appealing cock of yours."

How could he not refuse such an offer, nodding profusely. "Yes... fuck yes. Please." Gasping as the cool air from the air conditioner hit his damp cock. But it didn't stay cold any longer as Levi wrapped a hand around the base and licked a hot stripe up the underside. He watched in fascination as the man seemed to have no issues fitting his cock in his mouth.

Levi took the cock into his mouth bit by bit, bobbing his head a little as he went down. Moaning around the head of the cock, sending vibrations down to the root. He could tell that Erwin was trying his best not to thrust up into his mouth. Looking up to meet his eyes, he didn't break eye contact while he continued to take the cock into his mouth inch by inch. Relaxing his throat.

Erwin let out a surprised sound when he felt his cock hit the back of Levi's throat and continued to slide down until his nose reached his blond curls. There was not a single gag reflex. It was incredibly hot, his cock twitching as he squirmed. "God... please... please move," he groaned, hands clenching into fists with the desire to grasp a hold of those dark locks and make him move.

Immediately obliging with a hum, he started working the cock. Tongue tracing prominent veins and dipping into the foreskin a little. Increasing his pace until Erwin warned him of his imminent release. He took the cock all the way to the hilt again and held his position. Cum spilling down his throat. He didn't pull himself off the cock until Erwin was done, releasing the cock with a wet pop.

Mike released Erwin from his bonds, rubbing at the skin where the cuffs had been. "How did you like your birthday surprise?"

"It's wonderful... I enjoyed it very much. Thankyou, Mike," he answers with a blissed out smile.

He pulled Erwin up into a passionate kiss. "I am glad," he responded with a smile. Turning his attention to Levi, who was just about to put his silk gown back on. "And thankyou, Levi. I hope you did have fun."

Levi chuckled huskily. "I enjoyed it," he began then looked for his briefs that the taller blond had tossed aside earlier, "I suppose I should leave you two alone to take a shower and start heading home."

Erwin gently took a hold of Levi's hand in a loose grip so the man could free his hand if he wanted to. "Please... stay. It would be... rude of us to just kick you out once the deed's done." Pausing for a moment, he let out a huff with a smile. "If you have no objections... I would like you to join us in bed after shower." Then he hastily added, "we also do have a spare bedroom if you do not feel comfortable sleeping in our bed with us."

Thinking about it for a moment. He took a look at Mike's eager face. It was all he needed to know it wouldn't be an inconvenience to them. Chuckling quietly, "I... don't see why not?"

"Excellent!" he declared with a brilliant smile, "let's get some drink and get cleaned up!" His enthusiastic statement met with agreement from both men.

They all eventually piled onto the bed after rehydrating and getting cleaned up, including changing the sheets. Levi ending up in the middle but he wasn't too worried about getting overheated between the two larger men considering they have the air conditioner running on low to keep the room cool but not too cold. It didn't take long for Mike and Erwin to fall asleep, Levi eventually falling asleep after he went over earlier events. Feeling fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm really hoping to write more often this year. And actually get stuff done! I'm a multishipper, so my 2019 Kinktober set will have various ships per prompt/s.


End file.
